I try
by once-upon-a-dream012
Summary: Twincest
1. Chapter 1

**:D well if your reading this then you actually thought my shitty description was good...Or you were like 'Lemme read what this is about..its rated M so it should be good..XD **

**im rambling arn't I, okay let me start by thanking you for reading this...**

**Uh first Chapter is going to consist of Kaoru noticing his feelings for Hikaru are alot different then he thought, Plus that whore Haruhi is getting in the way.**

**:D *Haruhi hater*  
________________________________________________________________**

**Review? Please :D  
________________________________________________________________**

_**Maybe things are supposed to be like this**_

_**all I can ask is that you dont hate **_

_**me for thinking of you this way**_

_**Not that i'd ever tell you...**_

_**My dearest**_

_**Hikaru**_

_

* * *

_

**Kaoru woke up next to his twin feeling guilty about the wet dream he had about him.**

**Hikaru would be disgusted if he knew the way he thought about him, so much more then a brother, It was taboo and morally wrong. **

**He ran into the bathroom to take a shower, Hikaru felt the emptyness next to him when he woke up he heard the shower running, and was waiting on the bed quietly waiting for his brother to get out of the bathroom. Not to long after Kaoru came out of the bathroom to see his brother on the bed waiting to use the shower. **

**"Whats wrong Kao?" He saw Kaoru rush past him to get dressed, he pressed his younger twin against the wall "Kaoru What is wrong?" This time he said it more forceful, his honey colored orbs looking deeply into the others. **

**Kaoru shyed away from the contact and stuttered out "Hi-kaaa-ru let me go." It was true he liked the contact, the way the older twins hands felt as they pressed his bare shoulders against the cold wall, he shivered at the feeling. **

**Hikaru knew his brother was acting strangely..maybe a bit to strange. He sighed and let go of his younger brother and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Kaoru took this as a good opertunity to get dressed, once finished**

**The maid Yuki came in "Young master, shall I make you breakfast?" **

**Kaoru nodded and followed her into the kitchen sitting down at the large table. **

**Hikaru noticed his brothers absence as he left the bathroom, he sighed Kaoru had been acting like this for over a month, ever since he had a conversation with Honey-senpai and The king..Maybe he would go ask them.**

**Kaoru was enjoying his breakfast in quiet but he knew Hikaru was in the room. "Kaoru will you tell me whats the matter?" **

**Kaoru laughed "Nothings the matter." he smiled, it was fake but maybe Hikaru wouldn't notice and he didn't he never does anymore.**

**Yuki walked into the room with their school bags "Young masters, Your ride to school is here." **

**Kaoru stood up and smiled "Thank you Yuki." He had his water bottle tucked into his bag Hikaru noticed the unfamiliar bottle and said "The maid didn't give you that did she?" **

**The younger twin looked at him, damn he thought he did that sneakily, "No, I figured I would bring my own water today." **

**It was clear..didn't exactly look like water but Hikaru seemed to not notice.**

**Kaoru smiled he successfully brought liqour out the house, no he wasn't going to drink throughout the day, Just last hour right before Host Club. If he was going to have to 'act' might as well do a good job at it. **

**Hikaru leaned his head against Kaoru's shoulders so he could get extra sleep before school.**

**They got to school and fangirls swooped around them, they normally did an act everymorning, but this one was special the King, Haruhi and Honey-senpai who was on Mori's back were all there. **

**Kaoru went next to Honey and said "We need to talk." **

**Honey could tell the younger boy was in distress he hopped of Mori and motioned for Kaoru to follow him.**

**Before leaving he looked at Hikaru flirting with Haruhi, he did that everyday now everyone could tell he liked her and it seemed she liked him back.**

**"Honey-Senpai, I think he is in love with Haruhi." It was thrown out of his mouth followed by several sobs.**

**Honey didn't like to see his friend in so much "Kao-chan dont be sad.." **

**Hikaru had noticed his brother left with...Honey, but he wanted to know why, he left Haruhi and went over to Mori "Why did they leave." **

**Mori looked at him and shook his head, he knew but he wasn't going to tell.**

**shrugging he went back to Haruhi to flirt with her again, he liked her but he felt there was something stopping from asking her out. **

**Honey came back with Kaoru, whose eyes were red and puffy from cying on Honey's shoulder, him and Mori walked off and Tamaki whispered "Kaoru it will be okay." **

**Hikaru was jealous watching his brother, no his twin getting comforted by Tamaki.**

**Haruhi and Hikaru seemed to be getting more serious so it didn't really suprise anyone that at lunch they announced they were going out, Kaoru was the one trying to hold back his tears, Tamaki grabbed him and took him out to the garden "Its okay Kaoru!" The king was trying to desperatley make the youngest twin feel better but felt like he couldn't**

**"Kao-chan, come back inside please." The voice belonged to Honey, and he was honestly worried about Kaoru. "Here, hold Usa-chan today, she'll make you feel better." **

**Kaoru sniffled but held out his hand for the stuffed bunny that normally Honey carried around.**

**They went back into the Cafeteria and Hikaru and Haruhi were giggling and laughing like brand new couples do, Hikaru did take a glance at Kaoru what ever was wrong it seemed those two knew how to fix it." **

**Last hour came quicker then Kaoru expected, he took out his water bottle and started drinking, big gulps.**

**about half way down he stopped, anymore and he'd throw up for sure and he didn't want to do that.**

**The Host club was now open, Hikaru spent every minute he could with Haruhi not that he didn't want to hang out with his twin..it was just Kaoru had started avoiding him.**

**Kyouya stood up and said "Hikaru, Kaoru your customer has arrived.**

**"Fucking wonderful." Kaoru muttered causing some girls to gasp at his language. **

**Hikaru kissed Haruhi's cheek before coming over to his twin, who was already drunk as hell and furious about what he just saw. Hikaru made it worse by whispering "I dont want to do an act today, It bothers Haruhi." **

**Kaoru snapped, mentally he said in the nastiest voice he could make "Go over there with your whore then." **

**Hikaru stared at his brother wide eyed, and then got a wiff of his breath great he had been drinking. **

**"FUCK THIS PLACE I QUIT." it was loud enough for everyone to look at Kaoru who was now storming off down the hallway, he wanted to hurt Haruhi for taking his precious Hikaru away.**

* * *

**Was this okay for a first chapter? I have never written an Ouran story before but I have always wanted too.**

**:D Review please with comments or anything I can do to make Chapter two better then this one. **

**-Deathnotemeanslife**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!!

:D thank you for the reviews and the constructive critism :) I will do better this chapter, if there is any other stuff thats messed up point it out I guess. :)

This chapter Kaoru is depressed..and Hikaru and Haruhi don't realise there the problem when Hikaru and Haruhi get a little too hot in the Hitachiin Estate how will Kaoru react? ^^

This chapter is written in Hikaru's point of view

Song: Zetsubou Billy by Maximum the hormone

_Everlasting depression, this one page  
Fleeting tactics, to those eyes  
Without supplication, evil in law, connecting toward prison_

Note with deadly poison, harboring fear at earthly desires  
Incessant drool at delusional lies

Its translated from Japanese. :) its from Death note

* * *

Review? Please. ^3^

* * *

Why must you torture me like this Hikaru? I shuffle around in my empty bed heart broken, we never share beds any more Hikaru.

I am forced to suffer in silence we never talk anymore its all about your precious Haruhi, Well what about me? I am just something that used to be.

My phone ringed that special ring that is for the king "Yes." Tamaki yelled "You are not quiting the Host club!! we better see you today." I sighed "Okay." maybe I could gather enough courage to walk in that room and pretend it doesn't hurt.

I reluctantly rose out of bed and took a shower, when I went down stairs you were already at the table texting her. Hikaru didn't even look up as I sat down, ever since I left that day things were strained between us.

Yuki came in "Your car is here."

I got up and left the room, I had another 10 minutes until I was going to be forced to see my twin, and also the person who im in love with make out with some whore.

This car was the usual Hikaru got in the car without so much as a word, the tension between us was intense and between me and Haruhi it was worse she could probably tell I liked Hikaru more then I should but that didn't stop the evil bitch from talking him away.

Tamaki was waiting with Haruhi, I got out and me and him walked away from them the king whispered "Your going to have to get over him." It broke my heart I didn't think I could just get over him like that.

Unfortunately I have every single class with them, there always passing notes and texting eachother

Haruhi smiled at me "Hi Kaoru, how are you." I looked at her shock ridden it disgusted me how she could act so fake towards me "Im sure you can tell your no idiot." Hikaru came over "Kaoru.." I turned away when I heard his voice I didn't have anything to say to him.

My thought was interrupted by the teacher yelling "Kaoru!" I looked up "What!" She glared at me "Who do you think your talking to?" "Im talking to you baka." Haruhi whispered "Kaoru! what the hell?" I stood up and left the class, getting in the hallway to shed the tears that i've held in since this morning.

The classroom door opened and it was Hikaru looking down on me with a sincere look in his eyes "Kaoru whats wrong with you?"

I sniffled he had his arms opened inviting me in a nice warm hug as tempting as it was I couldn't hug him I wouldn't be accomplishing anything.

"Kaoru whats wrong with you?" He didn't even care I didn't want a hug he jerked me up into his arms and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"Please Kaoru whats wrong."

"N-nothing." He dropped me down, I landed with a loud thud and my head hit the wall "What the hell?"

"Thats for being a jealous idiot." those words hit me hard I was being jealous but I had a damned good reason, "Fuck you Hikaru you don't know anything." he was letting his emotions get the better of him, I could tell he was shaking in rage he was going to snap on me.

He walked back into class and I sulked in the hallway as he purposly kissed Haruhi infront of me.

I will get him back, and he is going to be the one jealous.

* * *

Next chapter Tamaki x Kaoru only to make Hikaru jealous, cos thats when he is at his sexiest dont you agree?

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hikaru jealous time..yes? Kiss Kaoru infront of Host club out of sheer jealousy? Yes please :3 I love Hikaru jealous so this is a must chapter :D

I hope you like it, and thank you for reviewing :)

Erm Point of view in Hikaru and Kaoru it will switch

Kaoru first then Hikaru :) Ennnnnnnnjoy

* * *

Review? Yes please

* * *

I made my way to the host club I was forced to attend, Honey made sure I had a piece of Strawberry cake and a smile on my face when Hikaru and Haruhi walked in.

I tried to pay no mind to the stabbing feeling in my chest, it was slightly unbearable to watch the two of them together but I tried my best.

Arms wrapped themselves around my back when I stood up, Tamaki's face was pressed against my shoulder most of his customers were having nosebleeds at the affectionate hug we were having. Was this my new act? I knew this had to be pissing Hikaru off from across the room because everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us.

"T-Tamaki." I stuttered out, blushing at the face he was making. His hair was in his eyes, but there was a very noticible blush on his cheeks, he lifted his face and smirked , He pulled me into his arms placing a small kiss on my neck, I heard a growl from across the room but I couldn't care Tamaki had already moved up so that he could kiss me, and I accepted his soft lips on mine.

HIKARU POV (A/N: Finally!! woo prepare for some jealous action xDD)

Everyone in the room was looking at the display before us, I didn't look up at first I didn't think it was important must be the King flirting with an unsuspecting fan girl. Haruhi whispered "Hi-ka-ru I think you need to see this." I looked up and saw my the King kissing my Kaoru with girls dropping to the floor in flocks. I got up from my seat and yelled "What the fuck Tamaki." Kaoru broke the kiss and backed up blushing with a grin on his face

"Answer me asshole why are you kissing my Kaoru." He belonged to me not you.

The words Kaoru spoke broke my heart "Hikaru didn't want to own me." I sulked in Tamaki's favorite corner and messed with the Mushrooms that were on the floor. Tamaki came over "Hikaru whats wrong with you."

I glared up at him, I hoped he could feel the amount of hate I felt for him I stood up and punched him in the face.

Haruhi yelled "Hikaru! why did you do that." I turned to her, was everyone here dumb as fuck? He just kissed my brother was I supposed to be happy about that?

"Are you dumb or something?" She looked taken back by what I said "Whats wrong with you? If I didn't know better I would think your jealous of-" I walked away she really was annoying me I took Kaoru's arm and dragged him to the car.

* * *

KAORU POV (:D he's going to be more jealous soon you will understand)

"Hikaru what are you doing? Host club isn't even over yet" He was silent for most of the ride home but he finally said "Kaoru what the hell were you thinking?"

I shrugged "Who cares? Its not like you care."

he was turned away from me, not wanting to show his emotions that he acted on which came to the situation he foolishly dragged me home for an unknown reason. I sighed loudly "Spit it out Hikaru." I pouted a little even though he wasn't looking I knew he could tell.

"Kaoru your an idiot." Well isn't he nice I ask what's wrong with him and he ends up telling me im an idiot wheres the logic? Right not here.

"Hikaru stop acting like an ass and tell me!" he turned his head in my direction his glare was horrifying I flinched back from it "Hika-" I felt warmth on my lips..wait! he was kissing me, I pushed him away "Hikaru what the fuck." He had placed two fingers to his lips and was staring at me with a startled expression on his face his cheeks were a soft pink.

It was unbearable in the car, Hikaru looked everywhere but me he even ran in the house before I was even out of the car.

The next few days we never spoke not once, not only that we didn't even look at eachother. Tamaki came over and gave me a hug in Host club, he noticed we wern't speaking. "Hi Kao-chan." I smiled at him "Hi, Tamaki." some girls came over to see if we were going to do something, to which Tamaki whispered "Come to the movies with me." I blushed and looked at the ground "O-Okay." I knew Hikaru heard our exchange he was glaring at me when I sat back down.

"Whens the wedding." he was serious, his tone was murderous it almost scared me if I wasn't used to it I think it might have "Next week." I laughed when I saw him ball up his fist "Im kidding Hikaru, whats wrong with you lately? you only talk when im around Tamaki."

Hikaru looked away, no he couldn't be jealous of Tamaki..could he? No Hikaru isn't like that but that would explain why he is acting like this, no he couldn't be.

The movies with Tamaki was nice, when I got back Hikaru was on our shared bed that seemed so empty these past few days "Hey, any reason your sitting in the dark?" He lifted his head to me, but didn't lose the look he had on his face, confusion.

He knew I could read him, too well in fact "Why are you so jealous of Tamaki?"

he took off his shirt, I blushed at his perfect chest I allowed myself to touch him, I reached out pulled him into a hug "Kaoru..Im sorry."

That was odd what for?

* * *

I dont like this chapter..But maybe you will :DD

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :)

Special thanks to all the people who reviewed well I hope you like this chapter.

I have a question for the readers, its at the bottom so answer when you review :)_  
_

And sorry for this chapter being short. :)

Today our lovely song is afternoon delight- by...Will Ferrell

Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight  
Gonna grab some afternoon delight.  
My motto's always been; when it's right, it's right.  
Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night.  
When everything's a little clearer in the light of day.  
And you know the night is always gonna be there any way.

Sky rockets in flight. Afternoon delight. Afternoon delight.

Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite

* * *

We stayed like that for so long, I didn't dare let go of him as long as he needed me I would be there

I knew I was in love with him, There was no point on denying it anymore this was never going to change, the fact he liked Haruhi tore my heart out but I would have to suck it up so he could be happy.

Hikaru moved away from me after awhile "Kaoru do you like him?" I suppose I was right Hikaru was jealous, which is very hypocritical of him considering what he said to me.

---

Hikaru Pov.

he wasn't answering and I was starting to get pissed off damn him damn..

"Kaoru answer me.." Kaoru was backing away from me, gah did he think I was going to hit him? Its not like I would even think of doing that.

Thoughts of the kiss we shared came back into my mind '_Oh fuck he must think im a sick fuck for kissing him, but god damn did I want to do it again..mmm those soft lips._

I felt my cheeks burn up and tried to cover them from Kaoru, "Hika can I ask why your blushing?" Kaoru whispered.

"I-I no." yeah thats about all I could come up with, meh so I wasn't a genious in the first place but what the fuck was I thinking saying that.

Kaoru sighed "Well are we going to bed...together..or not."

I was so confused, when had I ever wanted to kiss Kaoru before? Never..so why now? Is it because of Tamaki-san no it couldn't be..could I l-l-ove Kaoru.

No.

Why would I love him?

He's my brother..

At this point I dont really care..

No I should, think of him he's so much more smarter he should know what Incest is and how its viewed. Gah what I would do for one more kiss on those sweet lips.

* * *

Kaoru Pov.

Hikaru was staring at me like I was a peice of meat, and to be honest it was starting to freak me the hell out. There was a tint in his eye that was pure evil, no way in hell I wanted to find out what was on his mind.

I sighed and got off the bed, stripping myself of my shirt, and jeans and getting underneith the covers if Hikaru wasn't going to bed then he could sit there like an idiot I was tired.

I suddenly felt really tired.

* * *

Hikaru Pov

Coming out of thought I realized Kaoru had already gone to bed, and was alseep (A/N:Maybe...)

Now was my only chance to make sure I really..loved Kaoru and the plus was he would never find out about this little stolen kiss. Everyone wins ne?

I hovered over his sleeping body and placed a kiss on his fore head before stopping over the lips.

Kaoru Pov

* * *

I wasn't completly asleep, so I could feel the unbelieveably soft kiss on my forehead, and then on my lips, nnnn how I wanted to kiss him back.

I wrapped my arms around Hikaru's neck bringing him closer.

* * *

Chapter end :)

And again sorry for the shortness. So should I make Hikaru run away? Or hot steamy make out scene? Please lemme know

Review please and thank you.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

:D okay after much debate over it, I decided that they will...

Deidcated to Diamond: Destined to be friends because of our sick love for kinky things :) :3 This time no blonde bimbo's will stop us.

* * *

wasn't completly asleep, so I could feel the unbelieveably soft kiss on my forehead, and then on my lips, nnnn how I wanted to kiss him back.

I wrapped my arms around Hikaru's neck bringing him closer.

* * *

Hikaru Pov

....He wasn't asleep after all, good I wouldn't want an unresponsive kiss.

"Nnng Hi-Ka-Ru." Kaoru whispered, against my lips.

That was all I needed to hear, I licked his bottom lip for entrance he parted his lips a little letting me in, I rubbed our tounges together

He moaned, I swear that was the sexiest sound I have ever heard.

* * *

Kaoru Pov

I put my hands underneith his shirt touching the heated skin, Our kiss was momentarily broken due to lack of air supply.

He was nibbling on my ear, he bit the soft flesh underneith it, I let a moan escape my lips and continued to rid him of his shirt.

I licked at the nape of his neck, and went lower to an erect nipple enclosing my mouth over it.

He moaned softly, signaling me to continue.

These are the things I have wanted to do to him in my dreams...and to think its happining right now..

I could tell he was completly turned on, To which I climbed on top of him and started to grind our erections together.

Hikaru grunted and turned me over "I think I should take over."

Trapping me in another kiss he climbed on top of me, and continued where I left off.

We were on the verge of coming, his facial expression changed and he stopped suddenly "Fuck."

* * *

Hikaru Pov.

I hopped off him, What the hell did I just do, one more minute and I probably would have never stopped and would have fucked my twin brother.

I did the only thing I could.

I ran, shirtless and horny as fuck all the way to a guest bedroom that I was previously staying in.

Deciding to take a cold shower to get rid of this hardon, It seemed like forever when it finally went down.

I went to bed, all alone.

In the morning I avoided Kaoru like the plauge, not wanting to have to explain myself to him.

* * *

Kaoru Pov

Well I somehow managed to fuck everything up again, Hikaru is avoiding me all over again, not only did he mess with my emotions he doesn't even have the nerve to talk with me about it.

Stupidass, Kissing me then going back to acting like a complete douche bag.

I sighed and went downstairs to go into the car, and wait for Hikaru because he obviously wasn't going to come with me.

I sighed again and looked out the window...Why did he have to kiss me last night, It almost felt like he actually loved me but now it feels like he did it because Haruhi wasn't there.

I hoped it wasn't the latter, but it seemed like a plausible answer.

I was a fool to think Hikaru cared for me.

***Classroom***

"Hey, Kaoru." Haruhi waved at me, with Hikaru next to her looking at the floor.

I grunted and sat down, why would I want to talk to her? She is the reason he is like this.

Hikaru Pov

I couldn't make myself look at him, I was embarassed that I ran away from him last night.

He looked royally pissed off when he sat down, looking at him made me depressed.

I texted him "Stop pouting Kaoru."

I watched him take out his phone in a matter of seconds he turned around shooting me a death glare.

his finger's hit the buttons so fast "That was a dick move Hikaru, leave me alone."

I sat down in my seat and pulled out my phone.

"Yeah, I know. See ya in host club.."

I heard Kaoru laugh, so I guess he wasn't coming to host club..?

No he was, just not going to talk to me.

***Host club***

Tamaki pov

I saw Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi walk in.

Kaoru had a annoyed look, Hikaru looked moderately depressed and Haruhi looked happy with herself.

I walked over to Kaoru "Are you okay?"

He shrugged, and whispered "He..."

he pulled me into a hug, with sobs erupting from his chest, not in host club not here, dont let him see you cry..Kaoru...

sweet Kaoru.

I pulled him to a corner and whispered "What did he do this time Kao-chan?"

He stuttered "Ki-ki-kissed me, a-and then..ran away"

Fucking asshole, Im going to kick his ass.

I walked over to Hikaru "What the fuck is your problem?"

He looked up at me "Excuse me?"

I brought him out into the hallway "You always fuck everything up for Kaoru."

He sighed "I have no idea what your talking about."

I punched him in the face, busting his lip "You asshole he loves you."

Hikaru stared at me with wide eyes "He..does?"

I was disgusted with him, so I left him there on the floor.

before I went back in I muttered "And he is way to good for you.

* * *

Hope you liked it :D  
review please

* * *

End chapter Short cos Diamond wants it now.

Sorry all


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to Anime Goddess101 :) Thanks for the help.

Alright I shall begin.

* * *

Kaoru Pov

Tamaki walked into the room with a big grin on his face, but Hikaru didn't reappear with him.

He walked over to me "Hikaru will think next time before he fucks up again."

I stared blankly at him before nodding my head, his gaze said he was telling the truth "Um..Tamaki-senpai what exactly did you say to him?"

Tamaki smiled "Nothing kao-chan, would you like to have some tea with me?"

By the time we sat at a table with two cups of Earl Gray tea Hikaru had walked back into the room with a unusual stoic face.

He had taken his usual seat beside Haruhi but something about him changed.

Tamaki leaned forwards and brushed a stray hair from my face "Kao-chan don't let him see you upset."

I sighed "It's not that hard Tamaki-senpai.." The blonde smiled "Yes, I apologize Kaoru that was very insensitive of me wasn't it?"

"It's alright, you do have a point anyways everytime I let him do this it ends up becoming worse for myself."

Tamaki smiled one of his beautiful smiles that normally had his fangirls dropping on the floor I blushed, and managed to catch a glimse of my beautiful brother.

Hikaru Pov

I saw a blushing Kaoru look over at me and quickly look away, Tamaki couldn't get any more annoying at this point I really just want to walk up and punch him once or twice.

Haruhi was sitting next to me saying "Hikaru-kun what's wrong with you, normally you would have kissed me already." I sighed she was even getting more bitchier with each passing day, it seems once you have a girlfriend your whole life has to revolve around them.

I shrugged "I don't know what your talking about Haruhi." I murmur trying to end the unwanted conversation.

She sighed loudly obviously out of defeat I saw Kaoru blush again and start giggling like a school girl what could Tamaki be saying that's so fucking funny huh?

Haruhi grabbed my hand "C'mon Hikaru I think we should go talk outside for a bit." I shook my head never letting my gaze fall from Kaoru, watching him blush while talking to Tamaki was making me a bit jealous for unknown reason.

I was pulled up from my seat and dragged outside to the fountain where we sat on the bench directly infront of it "Hikaru-kun you have been neglecting me lately." Was this girl nuts? sure I liked her at one point but now im just flat out confused.

Did I like Kaoru or Haruhi? Ever since I first got jealous because of Tamaki kissing him I haven't been the same and Haruhi just keeps annoying the shit out of me, but since she is my girlfriend aren't I supposed to think she is well..not annoying?

Her voice screeched threw the silence "Hi-ka-ru, are you even listening to me?"

I sighed "What did you say?"

She smirked "I said you haven't been a very good boyfriend, we should be kissing all the time like...well..this."

Haruhi pounced on my lap pressing our lips together in a heated and one-sided kiss since I was in to much shock at her boldness I didn't know how to react to it, she attempted to shove her tounge down my throat but I grabbed her cheeks and pushed her away "Haruhi! stop it"

She glared at me "Why? Normal couples do this all the time"

This was one of those random moments where I want to hit a girl, she was pushing it "You don't want to rush things, not to mention Kaoru doesn't like this."

Her facial expression changed to rage "What the hell is going on with you guys!? You don't act normal! especially Kaoru he is a sensitive emotional freak and you feel you have to take care of him and protect him from what!?? All your doing is making yourself unhappy!"

I stood up and realized Kaoru was standing there, had he been watching the whole time?

"K-Kaoru." I stuttered out, staring at my twin who was obviously sobbing silently watching the whole exchange.

Kaoru whispered "Hikaru...you...hurt...me...you hurt me..so..much." The sobbing making his sentence run out.

I made an attempt to run after him but Haruhi grabbed my arm "At least he knows the truth now." I grabbed her hand and pried it off my arm, I need to go find Kaoru.

Kaoru Pov

I didn't need to call the limo because I don't want Hikaru to jump in with me and try to explain what happened, I don't care anymore.

Home is quiet no one is there, so I am left to suffer in silence wishing all the pain would go away.

It was about an hour when I heard the door slam and footsteps running to my room, in my open doorway stood Hikaru attempting not to cry "Kaoru."

I turn away from him but that wont shut him out completly "Kaoru please talk to me."

Making no atte,pt to even open my mouth to speak I can hear him move towards me.

I turn around as he lifts me up "Why?"

Why what? How vague can you possibly be Hikaru

"Why what?" I manage to whisper

"Kaoru..why do you make me feel like this?" He choked out fighting back the tears pooling in his eyes.

"How do I make you feel?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter end, Had to get something out I think I will be able to manage to get chapter's out faster.

Ja ne


	7. AN

I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't written in so long!

It's just that I have to make up all my grades in school so I don't have any free time...

D: As soon as school is done I will start back up again … again I'm really sorry

sincerely, Sai-is-my-loverSORR


End file.
